The Breakfast Club Remix
by Nirvana Lyn
Summary: an updated version of the breakfast club hope ya like it XP
1. Chapter 1

*Authors Note - This is my second story plz give me advice on my grammar n so on

* Disclaimer - I dont own the breakfast Club

Voice Cover The Rebel: You may label us as the rebel, the nerd, the jock, the prep, and the emo kid but to us were all just human and human is all we'll be

Claire walks in in her cheer-leading uniform and pom poms chanting " Whose got spirit I do I got spirit how about you"

Bender jumps up and mocks her " Whose got spirit I do shes got spirit how about you". He points at Claire smiling as Ally laughs at Claires embarrasment.

While Andrew hops out of his seat into Benders face and demands

" Leave her alone or else"

" ooh im so scared bring it on tough guy"

Brain walks over and holds Andrew back " Lets quit it guys before Dick comes in okay"

Bender looks brain in the eyes and says " Yeah guys lets listen to the man whose got no balls"

Brian walks back to his seat as Dicks finally walks into the library.

Bender grabs a chair and lays down " The Dick finally cums oh wait it just got harder."

" One more comment like that Bender and you'll ended up severing detention for the rest of your god damn life" yelled Dick wanting to strangle Bender.

" Or you'll explode oh my god guys we better run or we will get a white Christmas for our presents this year"

Bender looks back at Ally giving her one of his sexy smiles. Ally blushes and puts her head down on her desk.

" Okay dumb asses I want you each to write a four page paper on who you are and who you truly think you are, and Bender that doesn't mean i want your four papers to have one word repeated throughout the whole essay." said Dick as he handed out the papers to everyone.

Dick walk up to the door and says " Im going to leave this door open and in any of you do any monkey business just remember my office is just outside these doors got it"

As Dick leaves Bender walks up behind Andrew and Claire " So Andy can I call you Andy how about we close these doors and get the preppy whore pregnat?"

Andrew grabs Bender by the collar of his shirt " How about we shut the doors and let everyone watch as I beat the living shit out of you."

Bender breaks loose from Andrews grip " Geese take it easy man i was just a joke"

" Well I don't here anyone laughing to I" Andrew perks up his ears to listen for someone to be laughing.

Bender turns around checking Ally out " Well I bet I know someone whose laughing inside their creative mind of theirs"

" No shes just thinking of ways to kill her self Bender" said Brian taking a break from writing his paper.

Bender bends down and snatches Brians pencil as he tries to get it back Bender says " Or trying to think of ways to kill you nerd"

Bender throws Brians pencil in his face and watches as Ally draws a picture of a tree.

" What a pretty picture you should draw me one" says Bender trying to make conversation with Ally. But as shy as Ally is she looks up and smiles at Bender then writes to Bender on the bottom corner of her paper. Bender than turns around and walks up to the door and takes out the screw and watches it slam close.

* Authors Note - Ill be putting up the next the next chapter in a few weeks plz tell how to become a better writer


	2. Chapter 2

As Bender walks back to his seat with the screw in his pocket, Brian says, "Bender, you better put that screw back before Dick comes back and gives us another detention and I really cant get another detention Bender so, Please put the screw back...Bender"

"Since you put it that away, Brian, I will totally put the screw back in the door," says Bender.

Just as Brian begins to say thank you, bender throws the screw in the garbage.

Then Claire yells, "Put that screw back in the door, Bender. NOW!" as Dick walks in front of the door.

And just as Dick enters the door, Bender says, "Make me, sweetheart."

Dick yells, "Who the hell closed the door? Bender?" He asked, pointing at Bender.

Bender looks up and smirks, "Why the hell would I want to steal a screw, mother fucker, huh?"

Ally then joins in, "Yeah, huh, why would anyone want to steal a screw, sir."

"Whatever, I will see you both next saturday, sweets," says Dick, pointing at Ally.  
>Bender jumps into Dick's face. "Dont give her a detention for something I did, jackass."<p>

"So you admit it, you did steal the screw, Bender," says Dick, getting into Bender's face.

Bender crosses his arms and says, "Maybe, maybe not, but I think you should try to fix the door instead of picking on us kids, you bully." Bender then points at the door smiling at Ally

Dick pushes Bender out of his seat and takes his chair. He wedges it between the door and the metal bar that separates the double doors.

As Bender stands up he says, "You know as soon as you let go of the chair, the door will be closed again."

"Whatever, Bender," Dick says as he lets go of the door, which almost smashes him in the process. "Okay, Bender, if you think you're so smart, then you come up with a way to keep the door open."

Bender grabs his chair while saying, "Why would I wanna keep the door open, sir?"

Dick just glares at Bender and walks out of the room, letting the door slam shut behind him.

Bender turns around, grabs Claire's hand, looks her in the eyes, and says, "Well, honey bee, I guess you're stuck with me, where no one can stop or see me. Huh, Barbie doll?" Claire just flips him off, glaring at him. Bender looks her in the eyes and says, "What a horrible guesture from a pristine girl, should I tell your mother on you, sweetness?"

Claire, still glaring, says, "I am not a pristine girl, and go ahead and tell my mother, you dumb fuck"

Bender walks away, saying, "Do we need to wash your mouth out with soap, young lady?"

Andrew cuts in yelling, "GO FUCK YOURSELF BENDER!"

"Are you gonna make me, hotness?" whispers Bender into Andrew's ear. Andrew just glares at Bender, which make him smile.

Then all of a sudden everyone got qiuet. Claire started painting her nails while Bender glares at her. Andrew started making hand guestures to practice wrestling. Brian started on the homework. Ally started a new drawing as Bender took out his lighter and lit his shoe on fire to light his cigarette. He then put the fire out.

About ten minutes later, Bender began whistling to Iron Man by Black Sabath, then all in a row Ally, Claire, Brian, and Andrew joined in. Bender then started to sing the song and everyone joined in.

About twnety minutes later, dick walks in to see everyone sleeping and asks, "Who needs to use the loo?" Everyone raises their hand and heads out to the loo.  
> <p>


End file.
